pitfalls_and_penguinsfandomcom-20200214-history
Science
Write the first paragraph of your page here. How to Design a Device #Choose a base device from the steampunk discipline (chainsaw, gun, grenade, tool). The base device determines how your constructed device will function: melee attack, ranged attack consumable attack, or utility item. Note: Chainsaws and guns can only be used by Scientists, tools can be used by anyone but can only be recharged by Scientists, and grenades can be used by anyone. #Determine the properties you’d like the device to have and the device’s Kepler Grade. Properties can be applied from multiple disciplines, and each adds one Kepler Grade to the complexity of the item (healing, fire, light, sound amplification). Note: Make sure you have a battery of at least equal Kepler Grade to the item you are making, otherwise you’ll probably burn energy too fast. #Determine the total cost of the item and the crafting DC using the list provided. Note: Grenades cost ¼ the listed price for a given level and produce 5 grenades per craft. #Roll a Mechanics Check to represent one day’s work. If you require multiple days to make an item, save the sum total of all the days until that total equals or exceeds the craft DC. Steampunk Gun *Range: 20 Squares *+1 KG: add one handed property *+1 KG: Gun fires unusual ordinance (such as knives). Damage is calculated by what the ordinance would do if used in melee by a character one size larger. Chainsaw *Range: Melee *+1 KG: add one handed property Grenade *Target’s base Reflex DC 15 *Range: 20 ft. *+1 KG: +2 DC or add sticky property Fire *Target’s base Reflex DC 15 (save to not catch fire) *Range: 30 ft. *Base damage: 1d6 *+1 KG: +2 DC or +2 damage die Electric Arched Lightning *+2 to attack if target includes metal (robot or wearing armor) *Base damage: 1d6 *+1 KG: +1 damage die Magnets *KG 1: minor attraction between small objects *KG 2: enemy’s sword sticks to their armor *KG 3: stick someone to a wall or vehicle *KG 4: two enemies are drawn toward each other Gauss *Without scope, the range increment is only 20 squares *Base damage: 1d4 *Base range: 40 squares *+1 KG: +1 damage or +40 squares Gauss Scope *Base range: 40 squares *+1 KG: +40 squares Sound *KG 1: make listening device *KG 2: Change your voice (male/female, pitch, etc) *KG 3: Flashbang (fort DC 15 or deaf) (can be focused on the infrared or ultraviolet spectrum) Radiation X-Rays *KG 1: see through walls (2 square range) Infrared/Ultraviolet *KG 1: see infrared or ultraviolet spectrum Light *KG 1: flashlight out to 4 squares, 2 squares wide Ionizing Radiation *Damage undetectable without a radiation detector *Base damage: 1d4 *+1 KG: +1 damage die Radiation Detector *KG 1: detect radiation within 1 square of the detector Disintegration *Disintegrates if kills (destroy PC clothes) *Base damage: 1d12 *+1 KG: +1 damage die Cosmic Plasma *Base damage: 1d12 *+1 KG: +1 damage die Gravity *Adjust the weight of the target *KG 1: ×2 or /2 weight *KG 2: ×4 or /2 weight *KG 3: ×8 or /8 weight *KG 4: mass = yes/no Wormhole (Storage) *Takes 1 full round to access an item in a wormhole *KG 1: 1 slot item for 5 slots *KG 2: 1 slot item for 9 slots *KG 3: 1 slot item for 17 slots *KG 4: 1 slot item for 25 slots Wormhole (Teleportation) *Offers short range teleportation *KG 1: 2 squares *KG 2: 4 squares *KG 3: 8 squares *KG 4: 16 squares Biologic Grow Plants *The basic plant occupies 1 square and threatens the squares around it. *KG 1: Plant can entangles enemies: Creatures attempting to pass through a square with a plant in it must move at half speed. If the plant is formed in a square already being occupied by a creature, that creature must make a DC 15 Reflex Save to avoid being entangled. Creatures that fail their save can be freed by making a DC 20 Strength Check, spending one round cutting themselves free with a blade, or by setting themselves on fire. With the exception of setting yourself on fire, you must still spend 2 squares of movement to leave the square with the plant. *KG 2: Plant can trips enemies: Each round the plant can attempt to trip 1 creature passing within 1 square of the plant. Additionally, the plant attempts to trip 1 creature within its reach on its turn. The plant is considered to be a large creature with a +15 total modifier to trip. Note: If the plant fails to trip the target, the subject cannot attempt to trip the plant. *KG 3: doubles size of plant The plant takes up a 2 square area but still only threatens 1 square past that. The plant's modifier to trip attempts remains unchanged. *KG 4: plant grapples enemies Instead of attempting to trip opponents, the plant can instead choose to grapple an opponent. Once it succeeds in grappling a creature, it can only maintain 1 grapple at a time but can still make trip attempts. The modifiers for grapple and trip are increased to +20. Acid *Base damage: 1d6 and reduce AC by 2 (effect only applicable once) *+1 KG: +1d6 damage Healing *Base healing: 1d8 *+1 KG: +1d8 Batteries All scientist items, except grenades, must receive battery power to function. Batteries cost the same as other science components of similar Kepler Grade. Changing out the battery takes a full round action. The rapid reload feat allows you to swap out a battery as a move action. All batteries have 7 hit points and a hardness of 4. When a battery’s hit points drop to zero or below, it becomes nonfunctional. A scientist can fix a broken battery with a mechanics science check equal to the amount of hit points needed to restore the battery to full health. Battery Types There are multiple battery variants representing each of the disciplines of science. Each battery Kepler Grade increases capacity size, and all batteries recharge after five minutes of inactivity. Table: Battery Types Table: Dark Matter Reactor Explosion Effects